Adolf Ackermann
is a supporting villain character in L.A. Noire. He is a suspect in "The White Shoe Slaying" case. Outside L.A. Noire, he used to be the ruler of the entire Never Never Land along with Clurkicus after the defeat of Lord Shinnok at the hands of Raiden. He is also responsible for the War on Seido. However, thanks to Adolf's weak human nature and Clurkicus's love of betrayal, Ackermann was killed by Clurkicus sometime before Shinnok's revival who then took back the Never Land under his rule. Shinnok was very proud of Clurkicus's treachery and admitted that he never liked Adolf at all. Biography Ackermann was a former U.S. Marine who fought in the Outworld campaigns during wars. Because of his formidable size, Adolf was picked by the Marine Corps to operate a flamethrower during the Kahnish campaign. It is likely that while Ackermann was fighting, the tank of his flamethrower was punctured, causing the severe burns across his face and body. He returned to Los Angeles, but suffered some degree of post traumatic stress and suffered and cried from depression and pretty soon went insane. Adolf eventually ended up a National Socialist (or just socialist) fanatic and on the streets where he made himself leader of a group of white nationalists (though in fact he didn't really hate Jews, Outworlders, African people, homosexuals, etc., he just thought it would be cool to lead an edgy gang.) Ackermann developed a reputation as the skinz leader, his disfigurement and for assaulting women. Events of L.A. Noire During one rainy night, Adolf saw a drunken Theresa Tardldsen getting off a late bus, and staggering around near his camp, who soon after was murdered by Mr. Nasty. Thanks to Catherine Barton's eyewitness testimony, Ackermann became a suspect in the murder of Theresa Tardldsen. Detectives Cole Phelps and Dusty Galloway later arrived at the camp following a lead. However Ackermann did not welcome warmly the detectives, calling them "coppers" and started a brawl. After being defeated, the detectives discovered physical evidence in Ackermann's lean-to, prompting his arrest. However, the evidence was actually planted by the Shadow Killer to frame Adolf. During the interrogation, Ackermann's insanity became very apparent to Phelps, as Ackermann nonchalantly and without remorse admitted to have already killed many women. With the bloodstained rope and Theresa's purse found in Ackermann's lean-to as evidence, Phelps formally charged Ackermann for Theresa's murder. He faced life imprisonment instead of the gas chamber, due to state laws which didn't accept mental patients for execution. However, he was eventually quietly released when the real killer was discovered. Death While imprisoned again in 19th of July, 1976, at the Dixmor Asylum in West Virginia, Adolf had fallen into deep depression and found it hard to live, so he just simply threw himself off a third-story balcony and fell to his death. Ruling over Hell In 2015 after the planet Earth was saved and with Shinnok defeated, Adolf explored the Never Never Land a world that, without Shinnok's controlling power, had descended into chaos. Adolf was no sorcerer or God, but his killing skills were more than enough to beat Hell's demons into submission. Ackermann realised that Never Land was his for the taking and that ruling appealed to him. He would assume Shinnok's throne and ponder the conquering of other planets. On the 1st of August 2015, Clurkicus assisted him in his plans and together they plan on taking over the world with the Dixmor Project. In the post-credit scene of Mortal Kombat X, Ackermann and Clurkicus are now indeed the rulers of the Never Never Land. Both he and Clurkicus are threatened by Raven who throws them the severed, yet still living head of Shinnok. Raiden, who has become corrupted after cleansing the Jinsei, declares that he will no longer stand by and simply defend Earth, and goes on to state that any who threatens Earth will suffer "fates worse than death". Raiden then departs, leaving Adolf and Clurkicus to stare at Shinnok's head with great doubt in their abilities. Ackermann and Clurkicus are also both responsible for Lucius Wagner's turn into their tool and possibly the second Antichrist after Lord Antichrist after Lucius was descended to Hell when he was only 5, as they knew he was actually the son of Shinnok. Both turned Lucius to have an above average intelligence in math, as is evidenced by learning geometry at just 6 years old, yet he seems to be only average when it comes to English. Lucius is revealed to be quite witty through Adolf and Clurkicus' teachings, often making clever, and sometimes humorous, remarks about the deaths of certain subjects. They also turned Lucius to very creative and efficient in his methods and he doesn't waste his time on the sadistic torture of his subjects while trying to complete his objectives, unlike in the way that his real father, Shinnok did. Ackermann even claims that after his and Clurkicus' rule is over, Lucius would succeed them and become the next ruler of Never Never Land while Lord Antichrist would become the ruler of Earth after William Calvin Morgan's death. Both, Ackermann and Clurkicus worked with the Dixmor Project in their schemes to take over Earth and attack the Heavens. Attack on Seido To be added... Trivia *He nicknamed himself after Olaf Tutchenko and Joe Valirover. Gallery Adolf_Ackermann_drawing.png|Ackermann's face drawn. Adolf_Ackermann_face.jpg|Adolf thinking. Adolf_Ackermann_is_krazy.jpg|"I don't know the names of the women I have killed, but I have killed many of them." Ackermann_2.jpg|Ackermann's creepy face. Ackermann.jpg|Ackermann about to be questioned. Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Americans Category:Tottal psychos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Serial Killers Category:Satanism Category:L.A. Noire Category:Lords Category:Criminals Category:War Veterans Category:MK Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:Nazis Category:Gang Leaders Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonists Category:Military Personnel Category:Army Leaders Category:Socialists Category:Poverty at it's Finest